The present invention relates to an infant stroller, and more particularly to a baby stroller in which the baby may transported selectively in a standing, sitting, or reclining position. Small children are often transported in strollers and carriages. When the baby is too young for sitting up, the infant is laid down in the carriage that is pushed by a caregiver. As the child grows, the strollers present a less cumbersome alternative when compared with conventional baby carriages. Strollers are manufactured in a variety of styles, but the basic stroller generally includes a cloth seat, suspended within a wheeled frame. In a stroller, an infant can sit upright or in a partially reclined position, while being strapped by a hip belt and/or shoulder straps.
One of the drawbacks of the strollers is that infants spend a great deal of time confined in a sitting position. Most infants become restless, irritable, and bored when forced to remain seated for a long time. For older babies and toddlers, who have begun to pull up or stand, the tolerance for a restrained seated position may be quite short, because of their inherent desire to stand. When a child learns to stand, it usually holds on to some type of a support for balance, be it a piece of furniture or a parent's hand. However, modern strollers are not equipped to provide support for an infant who is just beginning to stand.
There is a need, therefore, to provide a stroller that could allow an infant to be in a seated position, or in a standing position, when suitable, while a caregiver transports the infant.
The present invention contemplates provision of such a stroller that permits the child to be safely restrained and transported, while being kept in a supported, upright position, and in a safe transported device.